User talk:AkiraRushi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Disturbed page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 21:40, May 4, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. SLENDY, MY PEBBLES! (talk) 22:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) User Submissions Removal One or more pages you have listed on the User Submissions page were removed from your section as they were not tagged with the Category:OC. If you fail to mark a page as OC after adding it to the Submissions page again, your account will be blocked from editing as per the rules about OC and User Submissions. This block will increase for every infraction thereafter. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 01:31, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 01:55, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppetry You have been blocked for '''1 month' for the following reason: abusing multiple accounts/sockpuppetry.'' has been blocked indefinitely, and if you continue abusing multiple accounts, so will you main account. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:11, May 10, 2013 (UTC)